Spongy Cravings
by Nikonet
Summary: This is another rewritten story of mine, formal known as, 'His time of The Year' which now i had decided to go back and rewrite this fan fic of mine and i hope you enjoy it. Rater M for reason.
1. Chapter 1

**As some of you may notice, I am going through my old stories and rewriting them, and now I am on this one, which I need to write and finish this time, thank you for reading.**

Spongebob was upstairs taking a shower, he had just gotten off of work, and he needed to wash all the sweat and grease off of him. Singing a little gig while he scrubbed himself clean with a bar of soap, running the bar up and down his body, while he continued to clean further down south, he felt the bar go over something, of course it was a body part, but why was it showing its head now, this part of him only came out when he had to use the bathroom, he couldn't think of anything at the moment, until he thought deeper, 'oh, oh no not that again,' he thought, Spongebob turned the water off and stepped out of the bath tub and went to his wringer and rung himself out.

Spongebob walked down stairs and into his kitchen and looked at the calendar on his fridge, "Meow?" Gary meowed from behind Spongebob, "No, not yet not for another few hours," he said, "Meow?" "I told you what it is, and what happens" Spongebob said looking away from the calendar and at Gary, "What am I going to do," Spongebob said, "Meow," "Are you kidding me Gary, I can't go to Squidward, he'll just laugh at me and say no," Spongebob said, "Meow," "I can't go to Sandy either what if I end up hurting her?" Spongebob questioned, "Meow," "I can't go to my parents, do you know how embarrassing this is?" Spongebob asked, "Meow," "I can't got Patrick either, are even trying to help me?" Spongebob questioned, "I can't stay home, because then I'll get out and you know what happened last time," he shivered at the thought.

Spongebob turned around and looked at the ground, his best chance was to go to her, he wouldn't like it, but she was smart, and she could think of something. Spongebob went to Squidward's house, he wanted to ask Squidward if he could watch Gary until he got back, "Now why would I want to do that, I have my own life, "Please Squidward, you're the only one I can trust, I'll be gone for at least a month, I can't take Gary with me, so can you please watch him?" Spongebob asked, "NO way, wait did you say a month, as in four to five weeks with no you?" Squidward asked, Spongebob nodded, "So can you please watch him?" Spongebob asked, "Oh sure thing, Spongebob I'll see you in one month," Squidward smiled taking Gary from Spongebob, Spongebob gave Squidward a schedule for Gary, like from food to taking his weekly bath, then he left.

 **Later**

Spongebob pressed the buzzer to Sandy's tree dome, "Who is it?" Sandy asked on the intercom, "It's me Spongebob," Spongebob said, he looked at his wrist watch, then the door opened, and there stood Sandy, she must have been getting ready for bed because she was wearing a thin purple silk night dress, and he couldn't help but to smile, "Uh, Spongebob, are y'all ok?" she asked, Spongebob shook his head clean, and looked back up at Sandy's face, "Sorry Sandy, I don't know what came over me, anyway, look, I need your help." He said walking into the dome.

Spongebob sat down at her picnic table and Sandy walked over to him, "Why are y'all here so late?" she asked sitting across from Spongebob, Spongebob couldn't help but to stare, "Spongebob, why do y'all keep looking at me like that?" she asked covering her chest with her hands, Spongebob shook his head again, "Sorry Sandy, but I really need your help," he said, Sandy tilted her head, "With what?" she asked, Spongebob hesitated, his face was already red, then he looked up at Sandy, "This is really embarrassing, but I had no one else to go to, but around this time of the year, um, I get the urge to you know," he said looking down at his crotch, Sandy tilted her head more, "What?" "You know, have, sex," he said looking away from her, he didn't want to see the look on her face, "Wait, so y'all want me to have sex, with y'all?" she asked feeling a bit offended, Spongebob jolted his head back towards her, "N, No that's not it at all, I don't want to have, not that I wouldn't, but you are my best friend, and I can trust you, and you're smart, I was wondering if you could help me, stay away, you know keep me locked up, so I don't make any mistakes, like I did last time," he said lowering his voice, "So y'all don't want to have sex?" she asked, "No, I don't, not that I wouldn't, I mean you are a girl and I am a boy, I mean you're beautiful, but, geez sandy it's hard to explain, look, can you help me? Please" he said, Sandy hesitated, "Ok, I guess, I could help y'all" she said standing up and grabbing his hand and leading him to her house.

Sandy sat Spongebob down on her couch, Sandy went into her lab and came back out with a big glass container, "What's that?" he asked, Sandy put the container down, "Oh this, It was supposed to be used for experiments, but I haven't conducted experiments yet, don't worry, it's safe." She said showing him to the container, there was a roof at the top that looked like a big shower heard, and there was a bed to the right and a toilet, and sink. The door had a silver slot that food and other things were supposed to go; there was also a speaker and intercom so that they could talk. It was perfect, Spongebob walked in at sat down on the bed, "This is neat Sandy," he said, "Thanks, I've been working on it, and I finally finished it today." She said, Spongebob hugged Sandy, "Thank you," he said, Sandy hugged back, "You're welcome, if y'all need anything, just press this button here," she said, "Thanks you're the best, and when this thing starts, please, Sandy don't fall for any of my tricks, everything about me Sandy changes, I am not my own self, like earlier that wasn't me, that was the other guy, and Sandy just, be safe, this will be over in about a month," he said, "Really, that long why?" she asked, "It's just a sponge thing," he said, "Really, how come I never heard of it?" "That's because it only happens once every year," "Oh, well that explains it," she said, "And Sandy, please, keep this between us," he said, "Ok I will, well, I'm going to bed, Spongebob," she said closing the door and locking it and then she pushed a red button which started to release water from the top of the container. Sandy went into her room to sleep, and Spongebob lay down on the bed and stared up at the metal ceiling and slowly went to sleep.

 **The next morning**

Spongebob woke up early the next morning, everything about his was different, except his appearance, he wasn't the same sponge as last night. His personality was completely different, his thoughts weren't the same, he wasn't thinking about Krabby patties or jellyfishing, he was thinking of one thing, and one thing only. It was too early, no one was even up; Sandy was still sleeping in her bed. It was exactly 9:10 when Sandy came down from her room, she was still in her night dress, and she was rubbing her eyes and yawning. Once Spongebob seen her he jumped out of his bed and went to the glass, his jaw dropped at the sight of her, her face lit up in the sun, giving her a little glow around her, the bright light shining on her night gown he could see the shadow of her body, her breasts, her stomach, her ass, until she stopped stretching and put her arms down, Spongebob bit his lip.

Sandy turned her head to the side and seen Spongebob, who was leaning onto the glass, "Oh, I forgot that y'all were here," she said walking over to him, she knelt down to look him in the eyes, "So, are y'all feeling any different?" she asked, "Nope, I have never felt any better, I couldn't think of anything better right now," he said, 'except between your legs' he thought looking at her legs, "Nice legs," he said looking from her legs to her breasts and then finally to her face, Sandy's face was a little pink, "Oh, uh, thanks" she said looking down at her legs and back at Spongebob, who was staring at her, "Why are y'all looking at me like that?" she asked, "O, was I staring, I didn't notice, I mean you're just so, beautiful, tell me, do you have a boyfriend, I mean I imagine that you do, I lady as beautiful as you has to have someone," he said, Sandy's face further redden, "Oh, uh thanks, but no I don't have a boyfriend, and trust me Spongebob, I aint beautiful, I mean look at me," "You're beautiful, whether you don't see it you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, I wish I could just see more of your beautiful body," he said looking at her chest, Sandy looked away, "and you don't even have a boyfriend, that's a shame, they don't know what they're missing," Spongebob said looking back at Sandy's face, Sandy looked back at him, "No, besides, most of the guys in bikini bottom are jerks, I don't think I could date any of them," she said, "I can change that, you know the old saying, once you go sponge you never go back," he said gesturing to his crotch, "What do you say, want to give it a whirl?" he asked, Sandy smirked, he had her right where he wanted her, Spongebob gestured for her to come closer, and she came closer, "That's it, unlock this door," he said, Sandy nodded and she reached out to unlock it.

Sandy was about to turn the lock until something inside her head shouted at her, "No don't, he's trying to trick you," someone yelled at her, Sandy shook her head clear, "He said you'd try something," she said looking at Spongebob, Spongebob stopped smiling, "Who, wait what, no don't go, Sandy, I need you," he shouted as Sandy walked into her kitchen, leaving the poor sponge alone, 'Dang that too good sponge' he thought.

Sandy walked into her kitchen, 'Few, that was a close one,' she said to herself, 'Barnacles I'm hungry, I wonder if he's hungry,' she thought, Sandy walked out to Spongebob, who was lying on his bed again, Sandy walked over to Spongebob, "Hey, are y'all hungry?" she asked him, Spongebob sat up and smiled, "Yeah, I'm starving," he said looking up and down her night gown, but he wasn't thinking about breakfast, he was thinking of something else, the little perv.

Sandy placed a plate of pancakes on her table and she slid Spongebob's food through a slot in the door, he inhales the scent of the pancakes, "Smells great" he said as he put some fruit and syrup on his pancakes. Sandy brought a chair out to the stand she had by Spongebob's prison, thinking that he might get lonely and that he could use her company.

Sandy put small chocolate chips and chopped acorns on her pancakes and then put a little syrup on top of them, "So, Spongebob, I mean if y'all are Spongebob," "Of course I'm Spongebob, who else would I be?" he asked chuckling a bit, "Ok, so tell me how long has thing been going on and how long until it ends?" she asked had she already forgotten what he had said, "A month at the most, but, who knows," he shrugged, "Right," she said, "Wow Sandy, these are really good," he said as he put a fork full in his mouth, "Gee thanks" she slightly smiled, "Why I couldn't think of anything that could taste better than this," he said, "Well, except for, one thing," he said staring at her syrup coved lips.

Sandy took both of their plates into the kitchen and washed them, 'that sponge, who does he think he is,' she thought looking out the window, *sigh* 'This is going to be harder than I thought, just, stay away from him,' she thought as she put the dishes away. Sandy walked out of the kitchen and went to her room to change and then later go into her science lab, anything to get away from him.

 **Well what did you think of the new chapter of this, well anyways, I got to go, good night everybody.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, is finally here and finished, and ready for you to read.**

 **WARNING: If you do not want your childhood ruined any further than it already is, don't read this chapter, or this story period, this chapter is one of the reasons why this story is rated M… Enjoy.**

It's already been a week into Spongebob's moods, and each day he would become more aroused, if like just the slightest whisper of her name would drive him crazy to the point where he'd explode. Of all the people, why would he choose to come to me, I mean, not that I feel flattered that I was the first he came to but, come on, doesn't he know how hard it is to even control myself from jumping right on that, oh no, no I can't be thinking of that, anything but that, I mean he's my best friend, and he asked me, not to, I mean, before his needs over powered him.

How does something like that, happen? I mean I never heard a time where a sea sponge has to have sex, I mean it sounds something that would happen back home in Texas, I mean aren't sea sponges asexual? What makes him any different, wait what a dumb thing to say, it's Spongebob, Spongebob is nothing like any other sponge, I mean look at his parents, why is Spongebob square, why is he yellow, when his parents are brown or dark orange, that doesn't make since, I guess it kind of dose, I mean he did say his grandfather and him looked almost completely alike, only that he was older than Spongebob was, but, still that doesn't make since.

Would it be wrong it I decided to experiment? I mean I am a scientist after all but, Spongebob, why he's my best friend, what if, no it wouldn't, he's tough, well sort of tough. I mean he fought this so called fish named Dennis, and survived from bikers, monsters and a Cyclopes, sounds a little cheesy if y'all ask me, not that I don't believe him, but, if he says that's true than, surely he can handle this.

Darn that sponge's smile, he doesn't know anything, he doesn't know what's going on in my head, and he keeps asking me questions, so many weird questions, and when I ask him something, anything, he always has to answer in that tone, and his face, when he comes out of this I don't think I'll be able to look at him the same way again, I mean this is Spongebob, sweet, innocent, naïve, se… No I can't think like that, this is Spongebob or, at least it was, no one would have ever thought that he could think or say things like that, maybe I hadn't been paying closer attention to him as much as I really should.

I knew his voice could change and match pitch with anything really, but, up until now he hadn't really used it as much as he can, I mean I thought that Larry had a pretty, and dark voice, until this sponge, proved me wrong, and I'm guessing from all the George strait and Scotty Mccreery, music I play, he's picked up those voices, and what Texas girl doesn't love a man with a deep voice? Did y'all know he's been working out, I mean he's trained with me, but of all the times he's been with me, he aint ever looked that good, and y'all might be asking how do I know that? Well let's just say, I walked in on him changing, well I didn't really see his other half, thank Neptune, he must have been washing himself and was getting dressed, he had his shorts on, and was just putting his shirt on, the only flaw thought was that he saw me, and the rest of the day he went shirtless, not that I didn't mind, it's just that, he sure knows how to drive a girl crazy, I don't know how many times he's actually turned me on, there was just way too many to count, but, I am stronger than that, or at least that's what I keep telling myself.

Oh, this is going to be harder than I thought, Neptune give me strength.

I swear, I almost had her, I know I did. Why did that too good sponge have to ruin my chances with her? I never met a woman that I desperately wanted, I never thought would, but then I seen her, not to mention, she's beautiful, smart, sexy, barnacles she has it all, everything I could ever want, it's no wonder why that too good sponge has a thing for her. She's not easy, unlike most of the women in Bikini Bottom, and that's another thing that turns me on so high.

Dang that brassiere and that skirt, so small and short, and I thought that her thin dress was enough, I mean it was, but this is more than enough, if she starts wearing anything shorter, I think I'm going to have buy new pants, because these shorts of mine aren't meant to stretch. Cant she see how bad I want her, it's an open invitation, I don't know when but, one day, soon, I'll get her, I will and she will be screaming my name, not his, mine, oh Spongebob, oh Spongebob, barnacles you stupid idiot stop thinking of that, your pants can't take anymore, I don't think our friend can either, doesn't she know how painful this is, and it's not healthy either.

"I'm going to bed soon, Spongebob, so if y'all need anything before I go to bed, please say something," she said, "The one thing I want, I can't have," he said, "Right, well if that's all, I'm going upstairs, goodnight," she said turning and walking up the stairs. Spongebob watched as she left, 'Dang, I've got to find a way out of here, it's been a week, I think I've been good,' he thought as he began to look for a way out, 'hmm, I am a sponge, and I can so easily go down this drain,' he thought before he sunk down into a puddle and went down the drain.

Spongebob now stood in front of the class container, 'Well, that was easy,' he said to himself as he adjusted his shirt, 'Now to find that lovely creature and I know just where to find her,' he said to himself as he stood at the bottom of the wooden stair case, looking at the closed door at the top of the stair case. Spongebob then began to make his way up the stairs, Spongebob pressed his ear on the door, 'Hmmm, it's quite' he thought as he slowly reached his hand down and turned the door knob, 'it's not even locked,' he thought as the door slowly opened with ease.

The lights were on in the room, 'she has to be awake,' he thought, Spongebob peaked into her room, but she wasn't in her room, 'she's not even in here,' he thought as he stepped into her room, but he stopped thinking when he heard the slight sound of running water. Spongebob turned his head to look where the sound came from and seen another door. Spongebob walked over to the door, 'she must be taking a shower,' he thought, and the thought of her taking her taking a shower made him grow a couple inches, 'she's in there, completely, naked, warm water running down her naked, body,' he thought and the more he thought about it the more he smiled.

Spongebob's hand found the door knob, all he had to do was, turn it, like she was doing to him, 'it's locked,' he pouted, 'Oh well, she'll have to come out to get dressed,' he thought as he looked at her pajamas that she had laid out on her bed. Spongebob then made his way to her bed. He had an idea, he would climb into her bed and when she came out he'd surprise her. Spongebob patiently waited in her bed, it took a while for her to get out, but when he heard the water stop running, he quickly readied himself, he pretended he was asleep.

A few seconds later Sandy came out of the bathroom, she had a white towel wrapped around her, 'Ahh, nothing like a nice shower to make a squirrel feel like a new woman,' she said to herself as she shook any excess water off her head, while she was shaking her head her eyes caught a glimpse of the little sponge in her bed, 'what, how did he?' she thought looking closer at the sleeping sponge in her bed, then she went down stairs to confirm what she was seeing was real, and it was, Sandy than ran back up stairs, 'Ok, how did he get out?' she asked herself, Sandy than went over to Spongebob's side, and she started to shake him awake, "Spongebob, hey Spongebob, wake up," she said, Spongebob's eyes slowly opened, he stared at her for a couple silent seconds, then he smiled and quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

To Spongebob this was nothing, but to Sandy this came out as a bit of a shock, when had he become so strong? Where all those karate lessons they took, did he really let her win, was he holding back, he must have, "Spongebob what are y'all doing!" she shouted, but he didn't answer, "L, let go of, Mmph" he interrupted her by putting his lips on hers, and after a few seconds she stopped fighting and started to kiss him back. Spongebob adjusted his face, and Sandy slid her arms around his neck and he brought her in closer. After a few seconds Spongebob threw Sandy on the bed next to him, Sandy was a little out of breath, who knew how soft his lips could be? Spongebob climbed over Sandy, pinning her arms down, he then looks at the towel that is wrapped around her, he smirks then he slowly starts to unwrap it, "Jackpot" he says.

Who ever knew he possessed such a side, I surely didn't, *Moan* he just, how is this happening, how is this even happening, or a better question, why am I letting this happen, isn't he supposed to be my *Moan* I don't know what anymore, never in my life have I ever felt something this good before, and I thought that, that one guy back home was good, a guess I never really had good, *moan* See I can't even think right with his lips kissing my neck, and his hands, the way they forced my own down, when had he become so strong, so forceful, this, oh wow, this is just surprising to me 'cause I aint ever thought that, Spongebob, Spongebob my best friend, *Moan* that sweet, little innocent sponge, could ever, I never would have thought that he would turn me on, at least not this much.

It's so hard to resist, I should fight it, but, I can't, it just *moan* feels so good, but so wrong, is this wrong? I can't tell, I am supposed to be a scientist, scientist are supposed to know everything, but this, this is just so unfair; nothing in all my years of training could explain this. I know he's mentioned his hands being talented, with him flipping Krabby Patties, or flipping me, or with jellyfishing, oh, but I always thought he was just trying to impress, oh how wrong was I? With those soft little yellow hands drifting down my waist, all the way down to my hips and *Oh Mmm* I wish he could just stop, but not, does he know how crazy this makes me? "Do you know how crazy you've been driving me this past week?" he whispered in my ear, I've been driving him crazy? "That makes two of us," I whisper back, oh why did I have to say that, "I'm going to drive you more than crazy, I'm going to drive you insane," he whispers to me in that dark, sexy tone of his which sends waves of pleasure down my spine, how is that possible, even his words drive me crazy, he bites my lip shortly after.

His lips, oh his lips, why does he have to be so cruel? Kissing and teasing me, in the best way possible, I never even thought that this kind of pleasure existed, but with him, him, Spongebob the child, who is somewhat not a child, I guess he can be mature at times, oh my, he sure knows what he's doing, this would drive any woman insane, *chuckles* that tickles, he's tickling me, usually I'd push him away when he tickles me, but this time I don't bother, usually he would use his *Gasp* looks like I spoke too soon, I should, oh, really learn to hold my tongue *moan* but I think, he's got that.

Spongebob leans down to where his lips were barely brushing against Sandy's ear "Do you know how crazy you've been driving me this past week?" he whispered before he playfully bit her ear causing the cutest moan to escape from her, she then grins and bites her lip, "That makes two of us," she whispers back, Spongebob just deeply chuckles, moving his head to be directly above hers, Sandy just blushes, "I'm going to drive you more than crazy, I'm going to drive you insane," Spongebob whispers before he dives in for more of her soft lips, and shortly biting them.

Sandy yelps, moaning his name, and he goes back to kissing her, their tongues sliding in and out around their mouths. Spongebob slowly starts to place small kisses down her neck as he continues his way down, but his lips aren't the only things that were moving, his hands, those, soft spongy hands, softly and slowly tickle their way down and around her body, his lips tickle her stomach causing her to chuckle, Spongebob moves back up to her two breasts, he bites his lips before he leans down and starts to kiss it, Sandy gasps, while Spongebob plays with her breasts and one of his hands drifts down to her crotch, she gasps, "Spongebob!" she says his name as he starts to massage her womanhood with his hands.

All of this was just getting to be too much, for her anyway, 'Barnacles I knew he loved to please people, but oh this is something more than that,' she thinks to herself as she lightly bites down on her hand, after she came and Spongebob did his job as a sponge, Spongebob traveled his way up to her, "Are you ready for the main event?" he asks, Sandy doesn't Say anything she just looks over him, 'Why hadn't we gotten him undressed yet?' she asked herself, she shakes her head. Spongebob smirks before he jumps out of her bed; he stands at the end of her bed and starts to undress himself.

Standing at the end of her bed, now completely nude, and her eyeing every inch of him pun intended, Spongebob started to make his way up to her, positioning himself between her legs, "Are you ready for this?" he asked, Sandy nodded, and Spongebob grinned and leaned down to Sandy's ear, "Good, 'cause I'm going to make you scream," he whispered in that sexy, dark voice she loved so much. Then he shoved himself inside her, getting a slight gasp, and he started to move. Sandy wrapped her legs and arms around him, "Spongebob," she moaned, Spongebob just grunted.

From then on they continued until one of them gave out, they tired and did every position possible, it was already morning by the time they retired from it, both of them were exhausted, Spongebob laid down next to Sandy, when he finally caught his breath he spoke, "I don't know about you, but that was amazing," he said, "You were amazing," he said, "I, I couldn't agree more, w, we should do this again sometime," she said, "We should do this more often," he stated, "Y'all said it," she said before she yawned, "but, I think we should get some rest first," she said, Spongebob yawned too, "Yeah, I think that's best," he said, he quickly kissed her forehead, "Well, I'm going back down to that prison of mine, I'm surprised I survived this long without water," he stated as he walked towards the door, "I'll see you later," he said turning the door knob and shortly going down the stairs.

 **Well, this concludes this chapter, so what did ya think, it's finished and now I've got to come up with the next chapter, well thank you for waiting and reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well chapter three, is here, and ready for you all to read, and thanks again for reading it.**

Agh waking up was killer, dang that sponge, why had I given into him so quickly, I do admit that he was good, really good, darn I'm sore all over, it's really hard getting up, geez, I thought sponges were supposed to be soft, but I guess it was worth it, I mean I haven't had that much fun in like, forever, just why was it with him, beats me. Getting myself outta bed was hard, maybe I got some pain reliever or something in the medicine cabinet, and would y'all look at that I don't, darn, no problem I'll just go out real quick and get some, it shouldn't be that hard, but, how am I supposed to go out, looking like this, surely my bra and panties will hide some of the hickies and hand marks around those areas, and my suit will help a bit too, but what about the marks on my neck, lips, and ears? I'll just say that I fell down my stairs in the middle of the night and came to buy some pain relievers.

Just as I was heading down the stairs, Spongebob woke up, sounded like he was in just about as much pain as I was, "Hey, Spongebob" I greeted him, he turned towards me, holding his head, "Geez, I gotta headache, maybe sex and drinking should for together," he groaned then he smiled, "But, it was worth it," he said standing up, I rolled my eyes, "Y'all look horrible," I said, he had red scratches all over him, he shrugged, "Couldn't be better," he said, "Look, I'm gonna head to the store and pick up some stuff, do y'all want anything?" I asked him as I zipped the zipper on my white space suit, "nah," he said, "I'm just gonna lay down until you get back," he said sitting back down on his bed, "alright," I said as I walked, or limped really out of the tree house.

 **At the Bargin Mart**

Sandy walked down isle after isle, 'dang it, where on earth are they,' she said looking down the current isle she was walking down, she had already had a couple things in her cart, and now she was looking for the last thing on her list. While she was walking down the isle, she wasn't paying attention when she bumped into something, "Oops, sorry, I didn't see ya there partner," Sandy apologized as the person got up, "Barnacles Sandy, the least you could do is watch where you're going," said Squidward as he stood up rubbing his head, "Oh, it's you Squidward, sorry I didn't see y'all standing there," she said, "Yeah whatever, speaking of seeing, have you seen Spongebob lately, not that I'd care, but Old man Krabs is getting angry at him for not showing up to work," Squidward said, "Who Spongebob, uh…" she said, 'What am I supposed to say now?' she asked herself, "N, no I haven't, why h, had he gone missing?" she asked him, "Well duh, that's why I asked you, the idiot probably ran off again," Squidward said rolling his eyes, "Y, yeah" she nervously chuckled looking away from him while rubbing the back of her helmet, which Squidward found a little strange, and more strange was the strange markings all over her, "What happened to you," he said, Sandy looked back at him, "Huh what?" she questioned, "Why are you all, bruised up?" he asked again, "O, oh that, well ya see, I fell down my stairs late last night when I went to get a glass of water, and I came here to get some pain relievers, which I can't seem to find those little son of a guns," she said looking around for them, "What's this?" Squidward asked digging through her cart and pulling out a box of condoms, but he didn't have time to read it when she snatched them from him, "N, nothing, look I gotta go," she said turning around, "Um, ok?" he said, "That was weird," he said as she walked away.

Sandy walked into the tree dome, announcing that she was home, Spongebob was already up, waiting for her, "Hey Spongebob," she said, "Hey, are you going to let me out of here?" he asked, "Hmm, I don't know," she said, "Come on, what could I possibly do that we haven't already?" he asked putting his head on the glass, "Look, Spongebob I don't want to talk about what happened last night," she said, "It's kinda hard not to, I mean, last night was amazing," he said, "Yeah I know but," "But what, you know if you had a second chance you would get right on this," he said pointing to his junk, Sandy's face turned red, "It's not like I wanted to ya know, y'all sorta forced me," she said, "No, I didn't, you know you wanted this all along, but you just thought it was wrong, which it's not, we both enjoyed it, there was nothing wrong about it," he said, "That's easy for y'all to say," she said rolling her eyes, "Come on what's the big deal, let me out, I'm tired of being locked in here all night and day with nothing to do except using my right hand," he said pretending to stroke himself, Sandy just gasped, "Stop that," she said, he stopped and smiled, "Stop what?" he asked, "This?" he questioned taking his hand and actually stroking himself, "Y, Yes that" she said, "I'll stop if you let me out," he said, Sandy hesitated, but made up her mind, "O, Ok just stop, and please, put some clothes on" she said as she unlocked the door.

Spongebob and Sandy were now sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast, "Mm, wow Sandy this is great." He said as he took a sip of his orange juice, Sandy just rolled her eyes, "What, are you mad at me?" he asked her, "No, I'm not mad, even though I should be, but I aint" she said, Spongebob nodded, "I saw Squidward earlier today" Sandy said, "Who?" Spongebob questioned, "Squidward, y'all know the guy that y'all work and live next to," Sandy said, "Oh, him" Spongebob said, "What did the grump say?" Spongebob asked, "He asked me if I had seen y'all, and then he asked me about the marks that y'all left last night," Sandy said rubbing a hicky that was sitting on the right side of her neck, Spongebob just smiled, "Looks like you had fun last night," he chuckled, "Ha ha, very funny Spongebob, and I looks the same way for y'all too," she said hinting the scratches on his face and back, some of them were on his chest, "Oh, I did," he said, "Yeah?" she questioned, Spongebob took a second to reply as he was looking all over her body, he bit his lips before looking back at her face, "Do you want to, do it?" he asked her, Sandy looked up from her coffee, "What? No, why would I want to do that?" she asked, "I don't know, why did you buy a box of condoms?" he questioned putting a smirk on his face, "B, because," she stuttered, why did she buy them? "Because you want to fuck me again, that's why and you know I'm right," he said, "N, No that's not it at all," she said, "Why are you getting do defensive about it?" he asked, "I aint getting defensive!" she said standing up from the table, Spongebob laughed, "Yes you are," he said bringing his glass of orange juice up to his face, but Sandy just smacked it away from him, the glass breaking when it hit the floor, "Awe, I was drinking that" he said, "I don't care, stop arguing with me" she yelled at him, Spongebob put his hands up, "Ok master," he said, "Don't call me master either," she said crossing her arms, "Would you call me master?" he asked her, "No, why would I call y'all master, y'all perverted jerk," Sandy said, "because, this perverted jerk, is your new daddy." Spongebob said taking her arm and pinning her down on the table, her ass backed against his groin, "Spongebob!" she screamed, "Oh I love it when you scream my name," he said, he leaned down to her ear, "Say it again," he whispered before he bit her ear, she moaned, he smiled at the sound, "See you know that I can set you off," he said, Sandy shook her head, "N, no that's a natural reaction that have, that's a sensitive part," she said, "Really?" he questioned, as if he didn't already know, Sandy gasped again when he felt his soft, firm hands slide into her underwear, "Spongebob," she moaned closing her eyes, he smiled, he liked watching the reaction on her face when he violated her, he basically had her, he leaned down and turned her face towards his started to kiss her, "Mmm. Spongebob," she moaned as she kissed back, he separated their lips for a couple seconds, "Who's your daddy?" he asked, Sandy chuckled "Not, oh" she gasped as he pressed his hand harder onto her, "Who?" he questioned flipping her onto her back.

Spongebob slid his hands under her back and unhooked her bra, while he kissed her he played with her chest, Spongebob stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes, "You have to most, beautiful eyes," he said, Sandy just smiled, "How did I give into y'all so quickly?" she asked, "I told you, you still wanted this," he said as he sat up and took his shirt off, "Yeah, I guess y'all could say I did," she chuckled as she reached her hands up to touch him, Spongebob leaned back down to her ear, "Who's your daddy?" he asked again, Sandy smiled, "My pa," Spongebob laughed, "Oh, you're just itching to get it." He said as he unbuckled his belt, "Oh, am I now?" Sandy questioned reaching her hand down and grabbing his cock, Spongebob chuckled leaning over her face, groaning whenever she squeezed him, "Y'all like that?" she asked, Spongebob groaned closing his eyes for a few seconds, then she smiled at her, "Do you like that?" he asked pushing his fingers in her, "Spongebob!" she screamed as he pumped his fingers, she finally let go of him, Spongebob laughed, "What, you couldn't hold on any longer?" he questioned taking his fingers out of her and then bringing them to his face and licking the juices off his fingers.

Spongebob leaned back down to Sandy's ear, "Are you ready for the main event?" he questioned, Sandy panted, shaking her head, "D, Don't" she said shaking her head, Spongebob just looked over her body while rubbing himself to maximum hardness, then he pulled down her panties and stuck himself inside, getting her to squeal his name. After a few minutes of this, when they were both getting close, Spongebob leaned to Sandy's ear again, "Who's your daddy now?" he asked her, it took her a few minutes to answer him with him going as hard and fast as he could, she kept moaning and groaning, "Sp, Sponge," she moaned, Spongebob smirked, "Who?" he questioned as he slammed into her, "Spongebob!" she screamed as she exploded, and just like that he stopped, "Oh dear Neptune" she panted shaking her head, Spongebob smiled, "That's right," he said before he laid a little kiss on her stomach as he pulled out, Sandy just laid there, trying to catch her breath, well at least he was gone now.

Sandy sat up after catching her breath, shaking her head, "I did it again," she said to herself, but then she smiled, "but it was still fun," she said getting up and collecting her clothes and going into her bath room to clean up.

 **Well, here's the end of the brand new chapter, and I hoped that you somewhat enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was getting late, and it was about time to call it a good night, I guess those condoms came into some use since most of them were gone with in two days, she couldn't believe how much they got into it until he looked in the box and only saw one remaining out of 30. Sandy couldn't help the red tint on her cheeks when she thought about it. Sandy closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath in, she closed the box, she shook her head, how many times had she told herself no, and how many of those times did she listen? about 31 going on 32 times, and that's a lot.

He sure wasn't kidding when he told her this, his other side was quite the charmer and quite good under the sheets if they were under the sheets, which wasn't really the case at most of the times. What will happen when he comes back to his senses, would he remember anything that happened, and if he didn't, what was she going to tell him, she would have to eventually and when he found out, what would he think?

The sponge of the hour walked over to her, standing behind her and smelling her back, if that wasn't weird. He then trailed his face slowly up her back, and kissed her neck. Sandy tilted her head to the side giving him more access than he need. Reaching his little yellow hands around, Sandy stopped him and grabbed his hands and crushed them between her paws. Spongebob deeply chuckled, "Stop," she said, "Stop?" he questioned, "What do you mean, stop?" he asked.

Sandy shook her head, "I, we can't do this anymore Spongebob." she said closing her eyes, "What do you mean, we can't do this anymore?" he asked, "Y'all know what I mean, Squarepants, and y'all know it very well." she said turning around to face him.

Disappointment was clearly written all over his little yellow face. He bit his lip, "Oh come on, Sandy you know you want to." he said bringing his lips closer to hers, she closed her eyes, shook her head and roughly shoved him away by his face, "No," she shouted.

Spongebob just sat on the floor, "Well, what am I going to do with this?" he asked pointing to the bulge in his shorts, "Whatever y'all did before." she shrugged walking out of the bathroom.

Pulling out a thin white night dress, it was about time she got ready for bed. However the little sponge we all know, well he wasn't going to have it, or well he was, whether she wanted to, or not, and real she never did until the end when she was screaming his name, like he said she would, and he surely didn't have the time to count how many times, but it didn't matter, all that mattered was, well, you know what mattered.

"Get off of me!" she yelled pushing him off of her, but he just pinned her arms down, she gasped, he wasn't really going to do this, was he? Of course he was, or he'd try, it was very true that he was stronger than his normal self.

"Oh be quiet already," he said rolling his blue eyes, "N, no I don't have to, I said to get off of me, don't you know what no, means?" she yelled at him.

Spongebob closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I told you to shut up," he breath covered her mouth with his hand while she struggled to get free.

"Well, I certainly didn't plan for this to go like this, you know, but it's just that, you have no idea how bad my cock burns not to have someone such as you on it." he groaned, "Oh, well m, maybe y'all should go, get that checked." she pointed.

Spongebob chuckled, "Maybe, you should check on that, since you are after all a scientist, and an amazing one at that, and other thing is that I've only been fucking you, nobody else." he smirked trying to kiss her.

"Spongebob, please stop, I really don't want to hurt y'all" she said, Spongebob rolled his eyes, "You're hurting me now, come on San-day, why don't you give me what I came here for. what you, came here for." he moaned as he stroked his already hardened member, Sandy looked away, also receiving a satisfied sound from him.

She fought his hands away as he fought his way to unclothe her, "Sponge… Gasp!" he smiled, "See what did I… Why is my head wet?" he asked taking one of his hands to touch his head, taking his hand away, and finding, "Blood? Why is there... **BLANK** "

'*Groan* What happened? why does my head hurt?' he wondered, 'and, where Am I? I'm not home, why am i not at home, where Am I, how did I get here!' he shook, he began to panic, he looked around it was completely dark around, why was it so dark, "Help!" he shouted, but nothing happened.

Where was he, he wondered as he cautiously walked through the darkness, but stopped when he hit against something hard, 'Is this, glass?' he asked himself, and the first thing that came to his mind was that he was back in shell city, in a giant glass bowl of some sort.

Spongebob shook his head, 'I, I don't understand, I, I don't, no, it can't be' he said to himself, he began to pull out the spongy material from his head, which acted like hair. The young sponge began to panic even more, with the old nightmare-ish memories, he didn't want to end up as that clam, maybe someone besides his capture would hear his pleas, but that wasn't the case.

Curtains were drawn back slowly, lighting the whole room, "Hey I know this place, this Sandy's house, why am I at Sandys? No, no they didn't catch her did they? "Sandy!" he shouted three times until she came over to see him.

Spongebob smiled, "Oh, I'm so glad that the cyclops didn't get you, oh Sandy I was so scared, for a moment I thought I was back in ***shivers*** shell city." he said, tears visible, "What are y'all goin' on about!" she barked **,** "Well, um when I woke up to complete darkness, in this glass container, I thought that I was, I don't want keep talking about it Sandy, it still scares me to this day." he shook his head.

Sandy rolled her eyes, clearly still angry about what he was going to do last night, but the sponge himself didn't know, he didn't even remember anything that they had did this past month, or why he was in this container.

"Sandy, are you mad at me?" he asked, Sandy didn't say anything she just turned on her heel facing her back towards him, her tail was wrapped around her waist, "Look, Sandy if you are mad at me, remember I am sorry, I don't even know what I did to be completely honest." he said, "Oh, y'all are such a liar." she huffed.

"but, Sandy I'm not lying, I never lied to you, have I?" he asked, "I know y'all remember what y'all were tryin' to do to me last night." she said, "And why am I in this, box?" he asked turning around in a circle before quickly stopping to face her, "What did I Do?" he asked, Sandy shook her head.

"Forget it, y'all are just tryin' to get out so y'all can try again." she said, "Sandy, what are you talking about, what did I do, I don't even remember, all I remember that happened last was that I came to for help with my…. oh no, no Sandy don't tell me." he said finally realizing it.

Sandy turned her head to look at him, the look on his face, he wasn't even looking at her he was look everywhere he could but not her, twitching, shaking, scared, then he looked at her and shook his head, "I didn't, we didn't, did I, please tell me I didn't touch you, p, please Sandy." he said.

Sandy walked over to Spongebob and looked at him, when she didn't say anything, he looked away from her, she then could see his rage boil, but he wasn't angry at her, but at himself, he began to smash his head against the glass door, but it didn't hurt the glass, after all he was a sponge.

"Spongebob!" she shouted, but he didn't stop to look at her, "Spongebob, stop it!" she shouted opening the container, making the sponge fall flat on his face.

Sandy picked him up, "S, Sandy I, I am so sorry I didn't mean… I can't go on living with myself knowing that I had done something as evil as that!" he cried, "Spongebob, stop it" she ordered, but he didn't, he attempted to get free, but now that his, normal side was awake, Sandy now had the upper strength.

Sandy slapped his face to get him to shut up, "Spongebob, y'all didn't hurt me, ok" she said, "I, I didn't?" he asked, "No, Spongebob" she shook her head, "but, did I, did we, you know… do it?" he asked.

Sandy hesitated to answer that, what was she going to say? "No, Spongebob we did nothing, y'all remained in that there container the entire time." she said pointing to the container, Spongebob turned around to look at the container, he smiled in relief, "Thank Neptune, Sandy, I know it must've been hard for you to, help me, but I really needed help keeping me away." he thanked her by giving her that hug she missed.

"No problem, Spongebob, and y'all can come back the next time that happens too, if y'all want to" she said, Spongebob smiled, "No, I don't think that's such a great idea I'll find something for the time being." he said standing up onto his feet.

"Well, I think it's about time I go home, I mean Gary and everyone is probably wondering where I am, thanks again Sandy." he thanked as he walked out the door. Sandy waved to him as she watched him leave, "Did I do the right thing by not tellin' him?" she asked herself, she nodded her head, knowing that what he didn't know didn't hurt em.

 **2 Months Later**

Sandy walked out of her bathroom, after throwing up whatever she had in her stomach, was she coming down with something? She stumbled to her bed, sitting down she began to put her space suit on.

"I have to tell em'" she said taking a deep breath in and out before she stood up and zipped her suit up, she put her helmet on when she got to the front door.

Sandy made her way through the small town, it was a busy day, and usually it wouldn't take her this long to get to his house, but why was it now?

 ***Knock* *knock***

"Hello, oh Sandy hey what brings you here?" Spongebob asked, Sandy sighed, she closed her eyes, "Spongebob there is somethin' I have ta tell ya" she said.

Spongebob nodded, letting her in to sit down in his living room, he brought a few refreshments out and sat down next to her.

He smiled, "What is it that you have to tell me?" he asked handing her a glass of lemonade, "OK, what I am about to tell y'all is something very serious, so y'all have to listen to me, ok?" she said, Spongebob nodded.

Sandy closed her eyes and took a deep breath and stood up, standing directly in front of Spongebob. Sandy reached her gloved paws up to the zipper of her suit, "Sandy?" he questioned standing up, worried that she was going to drown, but she just pushed him back down, and told him to stay where he was.

Spongebob's face turned red, and he couldn't blink, or move, was she seriously stripping down, in front of him? Spongebob sat up, "You've uh, grown" he said looking at her chest, then her chubby belly.

"Thanks, and it's all because of y'all" she said, Spongebob turned his gaze back to her face, "B, because of me?" he asked, "I'm pregnant, Spongebob" she said, Spongebob's expression changed, "You, you're pregnant?" he asked, "H, how, who's the father, you never introduced me to him, who is he, why isn't he here with you?" Spongebob asked.

Sandy rolled her eyes, "He is here with me," she answered, "What is he outside, why is he outside, it's not like I'm going to hurt him, I'm happy for you Sandy, a baby is a miracle, I'd give almost anything to have one." he said looking at her stomach.

"Well, y'all can have a baby, and y'all will." she smiled, which he found weird, "Why are you smiling at me like that?" he asked, "And what do you mean I can have a baby, don't tell me you're going to give me yours!" he said, "Ours, Spongebob, it's ours" she said, "Ours, Sandy?" "Damn it Spongebob, y'all are the father, the baby is yours, do y'all understand?" she asked.

Spongebob fell to the floor, clearly not expecting this, "H, How, I don't get it Sandy, look Sandy I know how babies are made, and we never had, sex to have a baby." he said, "I lied, ok" she said, "Lied, what do you mean you lied?" he asked.

Sandy took a deep breath, again, "about three months ago, when you were in your active state, we had sex, and yes without protection, I'm sorry Spongebob I didn't want to tell y'all than because y'all would've hurt yourself, and I didn't want that." she said, "for three months, and you didn't tell me?" he asked, "I was scared ok," she said, "And No, y'all didn't hurt me, ok, actually to be completely honest, it might weird ya'll out but, y'all were good, and I mean really good," she said.

Spongebob said back in shock, "Really?" "Yeah, but it wasn't just once, we did it more than once." she said, "More than once, wow, how many times?" he asked, "Um, about thirty times or somethin' like that." she hesitated.

Spongebob nodded, "Wow, was I really that good?" he asked, Sandy laughed, "Y'all were amazing, and well those amazing times had their consequences," she said rubbing the bump on her stomach.

Spongebob smiled again, "I'm going to be a dad," he hushed, "I'm gonna be a mama" Sandy said back, Spongebob hugged Sandy, "We're going to be parents, I can't believe it I'm going to be a father!" Spongebob shouted, Sandy just laughed.

 **THE END**

 **So, now the two are going to be parents, wow, and all because a personal sponge thing the sponge had. Well, thank you for reading this story, and I'll see you in my next story(s).**


End file.
